


Soap Operas and Sadness

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Soap Operas, Candy Pop mentioned, Explicit Language, Gen, Mild Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Jason watches soap operas when he's depressed. Laughing Jack pays a visit.
Relationships: Laughing Jack & Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker
Kudos: 14





	Soap Operas and Sadness

Jason was laying on his side across an ornate maroon couch, staring listlessly at the TV. He had a greyish-brown blanket sprawled on top of him. One of his arms, which draped off of the couch near the floor, felt around, soon finding the bottle of red wine he was searching for. A soap opera blared from the TV.

_“Marta, it’s not what you think!” _Said one of the women.__

__  
_ _

_“I know about your affair with Ricardo, it’s too late Samantha!” _Replied the other tearfully. This was followed by a gunshot.__

__  
_ _

“Get her ass, Marta,” Jason mumbled. He lifted the bottle to his lips, but nothing came out. He looked at it. Empty. He sighed and let his arm fall back to the ground, the bottle clinking against the floor. There was a sound far away, and a few moments later Jason heard loud, heavy footsteps coming into the room. They were moving fast, heading to the opposite door, when they suddenly stopped.

“Jason? You’re still here?” Said a crackling, nasally voice. 

“Am I expected somewhere else?” Jason responded, not looking away from the TV. The footsteps moved around the couch.

“I mean it’s been almost a week and it looks like you haven’t moved an inch- oh jeez, are you watching fucking soap operas again?”

Jason pursed his lips, finally taking his eyes off the TV to glare at Laughing Jack. “Did you need something?” He asked forcefully.

Jack paused. “Which one is this?”

Jason was slightly irritated that Jack ignored his question, but answered, “The Beautiful Rosalinda”. 

“Haven’t you watched it, what, at least 20 times already?” Jack joked, moving closer to the couch. Jason curled his legs as Jack flopped down onto the couch, leaning forward to stare at the TV. “Ricardo finds out Marta killed her sister, and reveals that they were planning to frame Marta for Rosalinda’s death.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Well there’s more nuance to it than that, but sure.”

“Great. Let’s watch something else that doesn’t have a million shitty plot twists.”

Jason let out a huff, but he didn’t disagree. “I’m not watching The Office reruns with you.” He said as Jack got up from the couch and scanned the DVDs. LJ scoffed at him. “I wasn’t even thinking about that show,” He said, moving his hand away from the third season of the Office and grabbing “I Love Lucy” instead.

“How’s this sound?” He asked, waving the DVD in the air. Jason approved it, and Jack popped it into the DVD player. They started on season two, episode one, in which Lucy and Ethel get a job at a candy factory. They were both familiar with the show, and added in their own commentary and jokes every so often as they watched it. Other than that, though, it was mostly a peaceful silence between them. Jason eventually sat up, shifting the blanket to cover both of them. The blanket knocked against the wine bottle, and it rolled forward. Jack caught sight of it and got up to grab it, chuckling. 

“You didn’t even use a glass? How uncivilized of you, Jason,” Jack teased. “When was the last time you drank any water?” He moved into the kitchen, which was in the other room. Jason heard him shifting around in there, and a few minutes later he reappeared with a glass of water- in a wine glass. He handed it off to Jason, who frowned but said nothing. They watched the next episode in silence. This one was about Lucie trying to make Ricky jealous via saxophone. Jason stared at the screen, listening to the audience's wild laughter on screen. He vaguely remembered the show was filmed in front of a live audience. Was Jack the one who told him that? The clown always had a thing against canned laughter. Jason slowly moved his finger around the edge of the glass, thinking.

“Jack, what did you come here for?” He asked a second time that night. Jack noticeably tensed, and glanced at Jason. 

“I ran into Candy Pop. He said you hadn’t been in your workshop all week.”

Jason paused, his hand still as he absorbed the information. When Jason didn’t immediately respond, Jack muttered, “I didn’t know where you were.”

That’s when things began to make sense for Jason. Jack was worried Jason had left. He came to check on him. 

The thick wall of tension and apathy inside of Jason broke slightly, and his chest was filled with warmth. Jason wanted to reach forward and grab Jack’s hand to solidify that he was here. He wanted to thank Jack for making sure he was ok. He wanted to talk about everything that had caused this dark, black cloud of depression to form over him and explain why he hadn’t been in his workshop. But he knew Jack didn’t want Jason to do any of those things. Instead, Jason let out a laugh, bringing the glass to his lips. 

“Did you expect me to be anywhere else?” Jason said, taking a sip of water.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Beautiful Rosalinda" Isn't a real soap opera, I used a random generator online. The episodes of I Love Lucy were season 2 episodes 1 and 2. I do highly recommend watching the episode "Job Switching" (You can find it on Youtube) it's one of the more famous episodes of the show, and gets parodied a lot. Oh, and my original title for this was, "Take a fucking sip, Babes"


End file.
